


Chubby Bunny

by trivialesttrash (trivialtrash)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affectionate Nips, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Brat Sapnap, Bratting, Bunny Sapnap, Butt Slapping, Clicker System, Cuddling, Dacryphilia, Deep throat, Degradation, Dom Top George, Double Anal Penetration, Food Kink, Fox George, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Top Dream, Spitroasting, Stuffing, Sub Bottom Sapnap, foodplay, light feederism, light slut shaming, wolf dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/trivialesttrash
Summary: After dinner, George and Dream plan to stuff their precious bunny more than any meal ever could.-aka poly dteam pwp-Please look at the tags and read at your own discretion!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 313
Collections: MCYT





	Chubby Bunny

Dinner was quiet. A peaceful silence hung between the three men at the table. The bunny hybrid sighed a content smile as he gazed at his boyfriends, wolf and fox hybrids he couldn't love more. 

It was quiet moments like these that made Sapnap appreciate it just that much more. 

It didn't live long. 

Dream soon spoke up, breaking this tranquility. 

"So, Sap, you wanna play chubby bunny tonight?" 

Sapnap nearly choked on his food as he looked up in shock to find Dream smirking and George just continuing to eat in disinterest, like Dream hadn't just suggested something exceedingly kinky. Sure, surface level, it was an innocent game, but after they'd started their feederism relationship, Dream and George realized just how much Sapnap adored being absolutely stuffed. 

Not long after, it was actually George who'd come up with the idea of chubby bunny. Aim of the game: stuff their precious bunny until he couldn't take anymore. It was the perfect combination of feeding and getting intimate to rile all of them up to levels they didn't even realize was possible. 

The mere mention of the game was enough to make Sapnap clench his thighs and start rubbing as he went red faced and short of breath. Dream gave a low chuckle. 

George looked annoyed. Ears flattened against the top of his head, he set down the fork and glared. 

"Can you keep it in your pants for five seconds and let me finish my dinner?" 

Sapnap felt a pleasant thrill of humiliation and shame run through him as he nodded. George seemed to know what his words did to Sapnap because George gave a small laugh with a roll of the eyes, interrupted when he turned to find Dream nibbling on his ear. 

"Dream, wh-" 

"C'mon, don't act like you don't wanna help me make him a whimpering mess while we stuff him." 

George finally flushed red, pulling away and casting his eyes to Sapnap. The look was hungry. It gave Sapnap the confidence to smile back in the face of danger, George clearly wanted him. 

"Nah, I don't think Georgie wants to do me at all. Maybe you should top him tonight, I have plenty of toys I can stuff myself with after all." 

The suggestion was completely fictional, everyone at the table fully aware that unless George was half delirious while sick or in a rut, he refused to be topped. It was common knowledge. But the fabrication was worth the angry glare he received from George, who couldn't see the amused yet silent shaking laughter from Dream. 

"Oh, you're gonna regret that, Sappy. Bad bunnies have to be stuffed until they can't talk. Ready to use your clicker?" 

The low growling voice from George made his knees weak, and the thought of the clicker made all of him weak, but he wanted to test the other man's patience before entering the bedroom where he knew he'd melt into total submission, perfect for his two doms later. 

"Pfft, like you'd be able to get me to the point where I can't talk. Unless you have Dream take my mouth or something I won't feel a thing." Sapnap knew he was pushing it. He could see it in the way George's eye twitched along with his ears, even his normally stoic and controlled tail was whipping side to side angrily. The bridled rage made him shiver in anticipation. Dream's silent laughters had turned less silent as he laughed out, "You're so fucked, Sapnap." 

Before Sapnap could open his trap and get out another regrettable sequence of words, George stood from the table, grabbed his arm and started walking towards the bedroom. Startled, but not displeased, Sapnap struggled against the grip, knowing full well he could stop this... but didn't want to. "Wh- wait, George! What about dinner?!" 

"Oh, I plan on eating rabbit tonight." George replied breezily. Sapnap immediately shut up, feeling himself already so needy and wanting to please that he couldn't trust the next words out of his mouth to be anything but begging. 

After a moment to collect himself, he finally managed to fake a cocky smirk and boldly say, "Guess you'll have to catch me first, slowpoke."

Sapnap was not a brat per se, or at least not intentionally. He just sometimes had a nasty habit of running his mouth to piss others off in a way he knew exactly how. Others mainly being George, who’s vicious snarls confirmed his words were doing exactly what he wanted: pissing off the older fox hybrid.

He could hear the faint clatter of dishes, probably from Dream cleaning the mess George and he had completely ignored, as he was thrown to the bed. All thoughts of dirty plates and dinner were completely wiped from his mind as he rolled over to find George clambering up on top of him, his lithe form sinking into his soft rolls of fat. 

The devious grin on George's face made his breath catch and he watched, in avid interest, George's hand slowly traveling behind him to tightly grip his dick. The initial touch made a shudder course through his body, but as the hand began moving and George's icy eyes refused to let the hunger leave them, Sapnap already felt short of breath without having moved a muscle. 

This went on, George teasing his cock agonizingly slow while fixing him with a gaze that made him feel it would be unwise to look away. Turned out, it was. 

Dream entered the room, the floorboards creaked under the weight and the door squeaked open in protest. Sapnap looked to meet Dream's eyes, ready to beg him to do more than George just torturing him. He couldn't get a single word in though, as he looked away the grip became tighter to the point of pain as it stopped moving, forcing Sapnap to look back up at that malicious smirk. 

"Ready to play, bunny?" 

Sapnap's mind was filled in such a fog already that he couldn't tell which one of them had asked him. He nodded meekly, trying to thrust his dick up and into George's hand to continue the pleasant friction. A voice he could identify as Dream tutted near his long floppy ears, making them pitch back in shame. 

"You don't even have your clicker." A cool metal object was shoved into his hand and instinctively he clicked it multiple times. 

A soft laugh filled the air before Dream continued, "One for good to go, two or more to stop, right?" 

Sapnap nodded with a click. He was more than ready to get the show on the road. As his head cleared, he noticed George's grip had loosened and he had actually moved his hand to run along his thigh, occasionally pinching and kneading softly as George watched his boyfriends talk. 

  
  


"Do you wanna have the honor of filling up our little bunny, or should I?" Dream questioned and George merely shrugged, looking rather unbothered as he ground his hips back to give slight traction between his jeans and Sapnap's dick. He moaned pathetically in response. 

"You go ahead, Dream. I'm pretty sure I have to teach Sapnap a lesson in why he was made to be stuffed by me." 

Sapnap didn't have the time to give any witty retort or drool at the prospect of George wrecking him because a soft powdery treat began to work its way into his mouth. He opened wide and the sweet made its way easily into his mouth. 

"Chubby bunny" Sapnap said with ease. 

Dream cooed a soft praise that sounded more like a love bird than the wolf he was. The second treat was just as easy as the first, slipping into his cheek on the other side of his mouth. 

"Chubby bunny." He said again, the marshmallows doing little, if anything, to impede his speech at all. The third one was the same, fitting with ease. Though when went to speak he finally showed signs of being obstructed. 

"Jubby bunneee." He said, the contestants become softer and his mouth already feeling nicely full. 

The third time finally seemed to be the charm as George took action by clambering off of Sapnap, grabbing something off the nightstand then sliding further down the bed to rest between Sapnap's thick thighs beautifully splayed out for him. 

"You're doing great." Dream encouraged as he shoved the fourth one in. Sapnap keened at the praise, his tail twitching against the sheets unseen. 

"Jughee bhunnny." He managed out. Dream nodded in approval. The attention was great, but the lack of pressure and touch on his penis left him restless and needing. 

As Dream shoved the fifth one in, however, he felt a slicked up finger being entered at the same time. The marshmallow nearly came flying out as he groaned at finally having sensation back. It was tight and tough at first but as the marshmallows increased and his difficulty in repeating the two words rose, more fingers were worked into him. 

If the marshmallows were making the words hard to say, the attack on his ass and constant renewal of arousal as he was fingered made them nearly impossible to say. He almost went silent altogether on marshmallow number seven and George brushed his prostate experimentally. Both Dream and George gave twinning smiles, showing off sharp canines in a not so kind way that had Sapnap's back arching as he tried to chase the sensation. 

Apparently George didn't like that, grabbing Sapnap's side and shoving. He demanded, "Turn over, Sapnap. Naughty boys don't get to see our faces." 

Sapnap flipped. As his head was forced onto the pillow he was acutely aware of his ass left in the air, and his tail twitched in anticipation when he realized they were going to do him doggy position. His cock was already hardening at the thought, face red from being naked and all laid out already on the bed just for his boyfriends, who hadn't bothered to strip yet. 

The position made it harder to take the marshmallows into his mouth, but Dream was going so sweet and slow it was more than just easy, it was pleasurable and exciting. 

"Jhcchhhhhhuuuuhhhh-iiieeeyyy..." Sapnap's muffled voice stopped as a marshmallow fell out of his mouth, a string of drool following it. It had landed on the pillow beneath him. George's fingers inside him hadn't stopped though, merciless as Dream tutted and picked up the marshmallow.

Distantly all Sapnap could think was ‘ _ no, don't dirty your fingers with my saliva…’ _ but it was to no avail, the sweet fluffy treats in his mouth only allowing the thought to escape in stifled noises of protest. Dream chuckled as he shoved the fallen marshmallow back in. 

"Oh come on, Sapnap, you can do better than, this I know you can. You're only at 10, is this really the best you can do?" Sapnap quickly shook his head and clicked once, desperate to make Dream keep going. 

Dream laughed and leaned in closer, whispering into one of his soft floppy ears with a low growl of "That's what I thought, now take it like a good boy." 

He wanted to be a good boy for Dream and George, especially as the former fed him so gently and gave him all the love in the world while the latter worked him so well. Had he finally worked his way up to four fingers? Sapnap was in pure bliss. 

"Just five more, alright?" Dream offered kindly, although the sentiment seemed like a double sided blade dipped in poison. Sapnap clicked again, now unable to nod his head, but trembling as he tried. 

At this point he was so pent up and impatient, he half wished George would just shove it in and ruin him already. But he knew that wasn't how the game worked, he'd have to earn it. Five more. He could do this. 

The next three passed by with relative ease, if you didn't count the way that Sapnap's voice had essentially turned into little more than semi-coherent moans. 

It seemed that George was able to tell Sapnap was getting close because his movements became annoying; he had been intentionally avoiding his prostate and moving at such inconsistent pacing Sapnap wanted to spit all the marshmallows out and plead George to fuck him or even just start fucking himself on the fingers. 

Maybe neither of them would notice... as Sapnap said his next bouts of garbled "chubby bunnies" he rocked his hips back lightly onto George's hand, sighing happily as they finally brushed that spot again. 

He wasn't expecting, however, when all of the fingers were withdrawn and he whined at the loss of contact. 

"Sapnap." 

The disappointed authoritative tone made him shudder. 

"I thought I would be nice and do you a favor to keep you happy while you were busy being good for us. But of course you had to go and get needy on us. What a. Bad. Boy." George punctuated each harsh word with a slap to his ass still raised proudly in the air, only slightly lower as it sagged in submission from each hit. It took everything within Sapnap not to spew the marshmallows everywhere. 

Sapnap's mouth felt so stretched out and full. He reveled in the sensation as he felt drool escape from the corner of his mouth. As more marshmallows are added and the relentless fingers keep teasing him, the need for something more is almost unbearable. And it was when the twelfth and final marshmallow finally enters his mouth, something finally gives. A warm, proud smile from Dream and Sapnap could even see his tail wagging softly. Knowing he truly pleased Dream just made the warmth in his gut run hotter. 

Dream softly praised “What a good boy, you’re such a good boy for me.” He leaned in close, grabbing a hold of the closer of Sapnap’s fluffy ears and lifting it to whisper, “Now eat some of those before I shove my cock in your mouth or you’re going to end up regretting it.” The aggressive words were sugary sweet and Dream nibbled on his ear as he pulled away, leaving Sapnap shuddering in his wake and chewing as fast as he could. Dream ran his slim fingers through Sapnap’s hair, petting him in an affectionate manner. 

“Slow down, bunny. I wanna be the one choking you, not some sugary treat.” Sapnap’s bites slowed to a reasonable pace, but his excitement didn’t cease. 

He was pretty sure at this point his leaking cock was nearing the point of overstimulation without release, but when he finally managed to swallow the sugary objects and Dream's cock slipped into his mouth alongside the remaining marshmallows, all he could think off was the way the length repeatedly hit the back of his throat while those  _ damned fucking fingers- _

Sapnap gasped in a stifled groan around Dream's cock as the very fingers he was going to complain about were swiftly removed. The lack of pressure, even teasing, was maddening. Then Dream also pulled back and Sapnap really did cry. Tears flowed freely down his face as he choked out sobs against the sweetness left in his mouth.

"Nnnghooo… Gwrweaamm peaseee…" Sapnap meekly tried to beg, trying to turn his body to face Dream better. A firm hand on his back told him this wouldn't be possible.

George seemed wholly uncaring aside from a small sarcastic sounding aww, Dream on the other hand offered him a saving, 

"Go on, Sap. Eat the rest of those so I can really fuck out your mouth. As much as I loved the texture of the marshmallows, I wanna feel the back of your throat more." The words motivated him into slowly, blinking through the tears, chewing through the remaining morsels and swallowing. There were so many and he was feeling so very full but he knew he was about to be fuller. 

Dream smiled. From behind him he heard George say, "Good boy." 

Then, it truly began. Sapnap complacently opened his mouth as Dream guided his dick back to his lips. He was happy enough to have the sensation back to hitting the very end of his throat that George thrusting into him was like a bolt of electricity coursing through him. Sapnap moaned out over Dream's cock, getting an appreciative grunt in response that only made him more eager to work the length more and better for him. While he couldn't see George, he heard him say, 

"You're such a good little slut for us, our little bunny to just-" George paused to thrust in harder, aiming for his prostate and raking his nails along his back as he pushed in, "eat up, hmm?" 

Sapnap cried openly out of pleasure, the tears pooling around his mouth and the sobs vibrating the back of his throat so nicely for Dream. He nodded, although all that really accomplished was rocking back and forth over the dick in his mouth which earned up an appreciative groan and hands running over his ears. He made sure to reaffirm his words and enthusiasm despite the tears with a single click. Dream's niceness faded away, a stray finger finding its way into his mouth to pull open his lips near his cheek to look in. 

"So dirty, what a dirty good boy, just for us. You're like a bitch in heat. Is that what you are? Just a mangy little bunny bitch in heat?" In response, Sapnap grinded his hips down back against George's cock, tail twitching in excited fervor. As both George and Dream thrusted into him, Sap was so perfectly full, he never wanted this to end-

Then, Dream extracted his dick, gazing down hungrily at Sapnap, who couldn't even bring himself to close his mouth at this point. So used and close to the edge this whole time. All he could really do was click once and look up at Dream pleadingly as the tears pooled in his eyes again. Dream ran a loving finger over his cheek while his eyes glimmered with malicious intent. 

"Hey, Georgie?"

An irritated grunt of acknowledgement.

"Mind leaning him back and making room, I wanna join you."

Sapnap didn't have to see George to know a wide sadistic smile was filling his face.

He felt thin, yet strong arms wrap under his upper arms and forcefully lean him back, the two of them rolling upwards toward the headboard. Sapnap yelped, mouth finally working to express his surprise and concern of squishing his smaller boyfriend, who couldn't seem to care less about having his weight on top of him. In fact, George began kneading his rolls of fat as he nuzzled into his broad shoulder, pressing kisses and bites as Dream approached. 

"Ready for dessert, Sappy?"

Sapnap clicked once, neck too busy being assaulted to give a proper yes or nod. He felt Dream's fingers again, this time stretching out his tender and overworked hole instead of his abused mouth.

He barely managed to shake his head, whining in protest and hopefully Dream would get the memo to just  _ get in him _ . A few torturous brushes to his insides before the fingers were replaced by a dick and he cried out at the tightness, a full contentment drifting over him as he fell back onto George, who continued to hold him up and grib his sides tightly, pinching and playing with his love handles as he held him up. He loved his boyfriends so much and as all of their breaths grew ragged, Geoege released a hand to grab at Sapnap's right ear and tug backwards harshly. Sapnap let out a squeak of bliss from the pain and it quickly grew into ragged moans as the grip refused to lighten up, instead tugging him downwards back onto Dream and his cock in rhythm. 

The complete and utter submission to the stretched out feeling of pain and pleasure was incredible. Dream, now kissing up and down the front of Sapnap's neck was unintentionally creating the perfect medium to rub his cock against, the lightly toned muscle of Dream's abs providing the perfect place to discreetly get himself off as the two ignored his aching and dripping cock in favor of fucking his brains out. He had to hand it to them, they were doing a phenomenal job. But he needed  _ more _ . It wasn't enough that they were scooping out his insides and reaching his deepest parts while they pampered and adored his body. 

Unfortunately, Dream noticed his attempts to hump, because he pulled all three of them to a standstill, fixing Sapnap with a nasty glare, disappointed and cold.

"Are we not enough,  _ slut _ ?" Dream's sudden change in tone of the word had Sapnap's stomach curling in on itself pleasantly as his breath hitched at the hot shame burning his body. Sheepishly, he shook his head answering no, hearing a scoff from behind him. George spoke up, scolding, "Bad boy. After we gave you a reward and everything. Trying to get off without our permission? Filthy slut." George's ice cold tone never failed to send a shiver through his body. 

The mix of his two boyfriends' words clashing into a pool of arousal as fire and ice met. Dream put one hand on top of George's and the other on his hip bone, firmly keeping him in place just out of reach of that finely honed muscle that he had been rubbing up against. The fiery look in Dream's eyes made him think this was probably intentional. 

"No more playing without us behind our backs. You're going to cum just from our cocks. Okay, slutty bunny?" Dream demanded. Sapnap nodded but Dream looked displeased, his chin was grabbed and he quickly found himself forced into a rough kiss as Dream let a fang dig lightly into his bottom lip. The wolf hybrid pulled away, licking his lips and smirked. "I want to hear you say it,  _ pretty boy _ ." 

Sapnap's throat felt so raw and his ability to speak was most likely shot, but he wanted to be a good boy. He nodded and tried; 

"Y-yezz…ream, I'll cum ghhust from your coockks…" his voice was weak, but he was proud of himself for managing the words out. The gentle hand temporarily moving from the vice like restriction to pet his ears told him Dream was, too. 

This was enough for both boys to finally start moving again and as they quickly hit a vicious pace that had Sapnap crying and whimpering. If he had any power left in his vocal chords, he'd be begging as well. 

They were relentless, slamming into his prostate and stretching him open so wide Sapnap could see stars. It didn't take long before the accumulation of teasing and unceasing play finally made him cum, back arching as the white substance hit Dream who seemed largely unbothered. He simply shrugged off his hoodie onto the floor and grabbed Sapnap's hip to thrust harder. 

"Is the overstim okay, baby?" George asked, a kinder tone than he'd heard all night. Sapnap was guessing it was because he felt like he was about to collapse at any moment. He clicked once, letting his head lay against George's shoulder and his body go lax as Dream and George chased their own releases. 

Sapnap gritted his teeth, he breathed through it, knowing they'd be done soon and he could do this. He  _ wanted _ to do this. Be so good for them. With the added stimulus of their cocks rubbing up against one another inside him, they quickly came shortly after and Sapnap found it in him to moan as the warm cum filled him. His final dessert was sweet. 

He whined as he felt the mixture of the two boys' cums leaking out of his stretched hole when they tenderly pulled out, not wanting to overstim Sapnap anymore than they had. George quickly rolled out from under Sapnap as they all flopped down onto the cushiony mattress, feeling exhausted yet content in their sticky, gross pile of limbs.

A moment of peaceful silence, not awkward or strained like dinner, passes. Deep breathes slowly calming down as heart rates decelerate and the heat leaves the skin. Sapnap knew he should probably get up and clean himself or maybe get a drink of water, but his limbs felt so heavy like each one were attached to cement. His eyelids were already fluttering. A snap of the fingers in front of his face jolted him out of his journey to sleepland. An apologetic George greeted him. "No sleep yet, Sapnap, we need to clean up and take care of you." 

Sapnap curled into George's arm, where it's sat supporting George to lean up away from the comfort of the bed. He lifted his knees and his ears twitched happily as he got cozy. Voices droned away in the distance as Sapnap barely paid attention. He did notice however, when the warm body to his left vanished and the weight beside him lifted with a groan. He opened his eyes again to see George still smiling at him, running his hands across his ears. When George caught his eyes, his grin widened and he leaned down. He quietly pulled Sapnap into a soft kiss that didn't last long, quickly ending as George's lips strayed, moving across his cheeks and gently biting at his neck. When his light bites and suckling didn't end, Sapnap started laughing, pressing his own kiss back into George's hair.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Sapnap giggled, no animosity in his tone whatsoever as he keened into the light nips. 

The biting session was cut short as the giggles racked his body and brought George's worried eyes back up to him, ears flattened in concern. 

Sapnap coughed and George's concern was quickly quenched by Dream showing up with an open water bottle, tilting it up into his mouth. Dream climbed back into bed, kneeling as he wiped down Sapnap with a mixture of wet and dry towels, taking the utmost care to pat and go slow, watching to see if Sapnap winced at any point. Dream continued his work with softly murmured praises on how good Sapnap had done and how much they loved him and he drank in every word, feeling reassured and cherished. Especially with George returning to laying soft kisses along his body. 

When Dream finally finished, making sure Sapnap didn't need anything else, he curled up to George where he lay hugging onto Sapnap as they made a hug pile. 

George groaned out a tiny, "Hug me, Dream?" And a small laugh was the reply before tucking George into his arms. Firmly squished between his two boyfriends, George gave a satisfied sigh. 

Sapnap couldn't resist the temptation to poke fun. "Aww, does George like being our littlest spoon, being spooned by the both of us?" He could barely speak the words, let alone keep his eyes open but he would never let the opportunity to tease slip by. 

George growled in response, a deep guttural noise. Sapnap tried not to find it hot.

A similar, more irritated growl came from the other side of George as Dream lifted his head and sleepily muttered "Shut up and go to bed, idiots." 

They took his words to heart and quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
